fairilufandomcom-20200214-history
The Mush Sisters are Shy
is part 2 of episode 5 of Rilu Rilu Fairilu: The Fairies' Door. The episode is preceded by Sumire, the Rain and the Old Letter. Synopsis Lip and her friends visit the Mush Sisters at the Mush Cafe in Mushroom Forest. There, they find out they are too shy to serve customers and that nobody ever comes to their cafe. So the girls decides to help them with their confidence. Plot Lip, Himawari, and Sumire visit a café in Mushroom Forest, a place that has recently opened up for business. They head into the café, but finds no one inside. But they find fellow Fairilus Noko, Dot, Daké. However, they find that they are shy and quiet. The Mush Sisters says that nobody ever comes to the café because they're not very good representing themselves. But to start off serving the three, they offer them a variety of dishes without their orders. So the girls try the food, and become delighted with the quality. Flattered, Dot heads into the kitchen to cook up desserts for the three, then serve all of it to them. They're impressed with their quality and Lip enlightens Dot, but she is too shy to say something. After having their dessert, Lip, Himawari, and Sumire praised the cafe's quality, but the Mush Sisters are still sad because they still have no customers coming in. The three girls say that nobody knows about the cafe so they will not know if the food at the café tastes good. So Lip suggest that they advertise the cafe, so that everyone would know how good the café is. Delighted of their support, the Mush Sisters thank them for deciding to help them out. So Lip, Himawari, and Sumire start their advertising plan of the Mush Café. They hand out flyers around school and most seem interested visiting the café. The Mush Sisters visit the school and find the girls. Lip informs that everyone are now interested visiting the café. She also suggest that they should help out handing out the flyers. So the sisters agree to promote their own café. As Lip and the others continue handing out flyers, the Mush Sisters are too shy to say anything. Himawari tries to motivate them to be more confident. Kamakiri and Shiro comes up, sees one of the flyers and takes one as Noko nervously hands one out. They become interested and indulges Noko what they serve. Lip comes up to them and informs Dot does all the cooking. Enlightened, the two boys consider visiting the place, but suddenly, the Mush Sisters become embarrassed and run away. Confused, the girls try to find the sisters and sees them in a classroom surrounded by others interested in the cafe. As they become curious about the café, they start inquiring the sisters all at once, but the girls are too nervous to say anything at all. Lip believes she might have put them under too much pressure. As she tries to think what to do now, her key starts to glow and she gets an idea. She takes her key and casts a magic spell on the Mush Sisters to give them more confidence. No longer shy, the sisters start speaking openly about their café and answer all of the people's questions with a smile on their faces. Amazed seeing the sister's open personality, they all applauded and praised their confidence. Lip says she is happy for the sisters now that they are speaking openly to themselves. Kamakiri and Shiro enter the classroom and sees the sisters. Noticing the two, the Mush Sisters enlightens the boys to visit the café. The two agreed to visit their café. Meanwhile at the Fairilu Tree, Gole and Marje sees Lip's magic in action once more and becomes ever more interested in her magical powers. Later at the café, the Mush Sisters now formally welcomes everyone to the café with their refined introduction. Lip, Himawari, and Sumire are glad the two have improved since they started speaking. Outside, Kamakiri and Shiro finds the café and the two head inside, as the episode ends. Characters Main *Lip *Himawari *Sumire *Noko *Dot *Daké Secondary *Shiro *Kamakiri *Spider *Sun *Amemi *Carrot *Tomato Minor *Rainbow *Thunder *Ajisai *Fairilu Gole *Fairilu Marje *Kuwa *Kabuto Category:Anime Category:Rilu Rilu Fairilu: The Fairies' Door Category:List of Rilu Rilu Fairilu: The Fairies' Door Episodes